A Última Valsa
by Gween Black
Summary: Prata no II Challenge de Ficlets, Bronze no VIII Challenge de Songfics e Bronze no XI Challenge JamesxLily, todos do A3V. 'Algumas valsas acabam cedo demais.'


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo**Algumas valsas acabam cedo demais. [Prata no II Challenge de Ficlets, Bronze no VIII Challenge de Songfics, Bronze no XI Challenge JamesxLily, todos do Aliança 3 Vassouras.

**Nota: **espero realmente que gostem dessa aqui. Eu, modestamente, me orgulho muito dela. Agradecimentos especiais a DarkAngel, por ter postado o challenge de Ficlets (prata!); a Jú, por ter proposto o challenge JL (bronze!); a Pichi, por ter proposto o challenge de Songfics (bronze!); a The O.C., por ter um episódio chamado "The Last Waltz", cujo título me inspirou para a fic; e a Babi, por ter betado meu amorzinho!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Última Valsa

_"__E aqueles que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos por aqueles que não podiam escutar a música.__"_

(Friedrich Nieztsche)

A Valsa foi por muitos anos uma dança proibida pela aristocracia e pela alta sociedade, que viam como imoral o entrelaçamento dos corpos. Talvez não entendessem toda a atmosfera de romance e sensualidade que pairava. Em 1815, entretanto, não puderam mais resistir à melodia suave e deliciosa; alguns anos mais tarde, o Danúbio Azul seria composto. Os primeiros acordes ecoaram pelas paredes do Salão Principal no baile de formatura. Primeiros acordes eram sempre alegres, como boas lembranças.

James conduziu Lily pela pista e sorriu para ela. Primeiros acordes faziam lembrar primeiros sorrisos. A maneira encantadora como os olhos de Lily brilhavam quando ela sorria, tornando-se tão atordoantemente verdes que James não teve escolha; apaixonou-se. Ou, então, a deliciosa covinha no queixo dela, as sardas nas maçãs do rosto salientes. Era tão absolutamente adorável. Maravilhoso como quando ele a havia convencido a sair. "Você vai sair comigo?", ele perguntou. "Não.", ela respondeu. "Por que não?" "Eu não sei. Porque eu não quero." Aquela não era a resposta que ele esperava; "Então você não dá escolha", ele disse, antes de levantar Lily do chão e girá-la pela sala comunal. "Você vai sair comigo?", perguntou novamente. "Ok, ok, eu saio com você!" ela falou, a voz assustada; infelizmente para Lily, aquela também não era a resposta que James queria. "Não, não me faça nenhum favor." "Não, não, eu quero!". Ele riu, girando-a mais um pouco. "Fale de novo", pediu. "Eu quero sair com você." Ele riu ainda mais, diminuindo o movimento. "Quero ouvir de novo." "EU QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ!", Lily gritou, chamando a atenção de quase todos os presentes. "Ok, ok", ele falou, enquanto deixava-a no chão "eu vou sair com você." E riu, divertido com a expressão de Lily. Ela nunca admitiria, mas aquela persistência e a deliciosa convicção de James, que faria o preciso para sair com ela, a haviam conquistado.

Primeiros acordes lembravam a alegria e a surpresa do primeiro beijo. James lembrava-se como se houvesse sido há apenas algumas notas. Seus lábios exigentes tocando os dela e forçando-os a entreabrirem-se, sentindo a resposta doce e surpresa dos lábios de Lily. Não importava quantas vezes James a beijasse, Lily nunca parecia esperar; e a resposta era sempre ingênua e encantadora. Ele podia beijá-la eternamente apenas pelo prazer de observar seus olhos abrirem-se, surpresos, para em seguida se fecharem em deleite.

A valsa seguiu, o ritmo agitando-se, enquanto James conduzia Lily pela pista. Era uma dança quente, quente como o sol que por tantas vezes banhara a pele deles... Lily o apertara fortemente quando ele insistira para que ela subisse na vassoura com ele. A voz dela, dividida entre a aflição e a diversão, ainda parecia soar na sua mente. Quando pousaram sobre a colina, James indicou o oeste. O sol, imponente, quase escondido pelas montanhas, irradiava o brilho dourado e tingia o céu de milhares tons de vermelho. Vermelho assim como os cabelos dela, aquela mistura viciante de inocência e tentação; estavam espalhando-se pelo ombro de James, a cabeça de Lily deitada na curva do pescoço dele. E observaram até o sol se pôr e a primeira estrela brilhar no céu.

Era também como a agitação da primeira briga, seguida pela primeira reconciliação. A chuva forte molhando a pele, encharcando o uniforme do colégio, a voz alta de Lily perguntando qual era a diferença em tudo aquilo. "A diferença?", ele perguntara. "A diferença é que eu amo você, Lily." Havia sido a primeira vez que ele havia dito isso a ela. Ainda se deliciava com a maneira como ela havia parado, surpresa, confusa, aliviada. Mas ela ainda perguntou por quê. Por que ele a amava. "Porque os seus olhos escurecem quando você fica furiosa e uma covinha se forma quando você sorri; porque você é justa e enfrenta quem precisar, mesmo que tenha medo – e você nunca admite isso; porque você é linda e maravilhosa e nós dois provavelmente ficaremos doentes, mas, se você quer saber por que eu amo você, eu posso continuar pela noite inteira." Os lábios de James foram cobertos pelos de Lily, então, e a resposta, dessa vez, foi firme e apaixonada.

Amaram-se pela noite inteira; não naquela, mas em muitas outras. As mãos de James firmaram-se na cintura de Lily, a seda do vestido de formatura deslizando pelo corpo dela, enquanto eles rodopiavam ao ritmo maravilhoso da valsa. Seda também deslizou naquela primeira noite maravilhosa que eles passaram no Natal do último ano. Naquela noite, Lily estava usando um vestido verde escuro; é claro que não tinha metade da beleza dos olhos dela, mas, ainda assim, era maravilhoso. As mãos de James também deslizaram pela seda, demorando-se nos botões de pérolas nas costas. Vagarosamente, enquanto depositava beijos descuidados no pescoço de Lily, desabotoou um por um dos botões, até que a seda deslizou para o chão. Lily sentiu as mãos ásperas de James correrem por seu corpo, enquanto ela tratava de se livrar da camisa e da calça de James. Minutos depois, as roupas jaziam esquecidas ao chão.

Foi com a doçura da valsa que James deitou-a na cama, e com a sensualidade da música que retirou a lingerie escura. O corpo de Lily, completamente desnudo, estendia-se à sua adoração. James distraiu-se cobrindo cada centímetro da pele clara com as mãos, e em seguida com os lábios. O silêncio deu lugar a murmúrios, e depois a gemidos.

- No que você está pensando? – a voz de Lily em seu ouvido interrompeu seus devaneios. Os gemidos, antes tão presentes em sua mente, deram lugar para a batida da valsa que ainda tocava no Salão Principal.

- Valsas são músicas longas. – Ele respondeu, observando os olhos de Lily adquirirem aquele brilho divertido de quando ela sorria.

- Algumas não. – Assinalou.

Algumas valsas acabam cedo demais.

É claro que eles ainda não sabiam disso.

No deslizar suave sobre a pista de dança, na euforia da formatura, James e Lily não tinham conhecimento do que os acordes traziam para eles. Sempre haveria acordes felizes, é claro, perdidos no meio dos outros.

No casamento, no entanto, não foi valsa que tocou. Lily estaria linda em seu vestido em tom de ouro velho, com o busto bordado em fios de ouro. Mas o brilho que ela irradiava não era por causa da música ou do vestido; era por causa da felicidade. O "sim" seria fácil de dizer, quase como se ansiasse por sair há muito tempo. E depois a festa, o riso, os rostos amigos.

Batidas de valsa podem ser intensas como o medo, ou como a coragem. Para James e Lily, não importava que Voldemort estivesse ascendendo rapidamente, ou que as mortes tornavam-se cada dia mais freqüentes. É claro que o medo sempre seria um componente durante aquela época sombria, mas já disse o sábio: corajoso não é aquele que não tem medo, e sim aquele que, mesmo com medo, segue adiante. E eles seguiriam; seguiriam por coragem, por esperança, por idealismo. Quando Dumbledore havia proposto uma organização de combate, não haviam hesitado nem por um segundo; a Ordem da Fênix contaria para sempre com a coragem e com a paixão de James e Lily.

Enquanto a pista de dança, cheia de alunos formandos, enchia-se cada vez mais, James não podia adivinhar o futuro. Não imaginaria que, alguns anos depois, se deitaria em uma colina com Lily apoiada em seu corpo, para quase repetir a mesma cena de anos antes. Só que, naquele dia do futuro, seria noite. As estrelas brilhariam e uma imensa lua cheia distribuiria sua luz sobre eles, parecendo alheia aos eventos do mundo real. Era quase engraçada a maneira como a noite estaria maravilhosa, quando fazia menos de uma semana que grandes amigos haviam morrido. Haviam sido bruxos corajosos, nobres, leais. Bruxos que não mereciam aquele destino. James enxugaria uma lágrima de Lily, mesmo sabendo que não poderia libertá-la da tristeza. Tocaria o ventre dela, onde uma nova vida se iniciava, e beijaria o seu rosto. "Você acredita que o nosso amor possa fazer milagres?", ela perguntaria. "Eu acredito."

Para algumas pessoas, milagres eram coisas impossíveis, que nunca poderiam ser realizadas. Essas pessoas nunca experimentariam uma felicidade plena. Para outras, entretanto, milagres eram coisas divinas, mas completamente freqüentes. A vida, o amor, o nascimento. E é claro que o amor de James e Lily realizaria milagres. O mais importante deles, para eles, aconteceria em 31 de Julho de 1980. Lily lembraria para sempre a expressão de James, de completa adoração; lembraria também o choro e o riso dos primeiros minutos de vida do filho: Harry Potter. O calor do corpo dele contra o seu, as pequenas mãozinhas; tudo era um milagre.

Assim como a música, assim como a valsa, fotografias também tinham o delicioso poder de imortalizar o quer que fosse. Quase um ano depois uma seria tirada, repleta de rostos felizes e esperançosos por vitória. A Ordem da Fênix. A batida triste da valsa acompanharia as mortes que se seguiriam, numa seqüência inexorável.

Apenas alguns dias passariam até que Dumbledore batesse a porta deles. Lily abriria a porta, feliz com a visita, enquanto Harry brincaria com os brinquedos no tapete. Dumbledore estaria sombrio; entraria e se sentaria ao sofá, o semblante sério, preparando-se para, talvez, uma das mais difíceis missões de sua vida. A Profecia haveria sido proferida; Harry talvez seria aquele de quem a Profecia falava. Seria imprescindível que fossem se esconder, porque, e a voz de Dumbledore estaria repleta de pesar, Voldemort sairia à procura deles.

Lily sorriu para James no Salão Principal. Não sabia que mal conseguiria sorrir no futuro, ou que viveria apenas para o primeiro aniversário do filho. As pessoas que Voldemort ainda não roubara seriam levadas pela Ordem, ocupadas em missões e em tentativas de resgate; Sirius não poderia aparecer. Semanas depois os McKinnon morreriam, e Lily, em meio às lágrimas, tentaria escrever uma carta de agradecimento a Sirius pelo presente. É claro que conseguiria; Lily era forte e sempre conseguia o que tinha intenção de realizar. Uma carta para anos depois ser encontrada por Harry, perdida em uma casa sombria, que teria sido, mais uma vez, sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Os formandos não faziam idéia que a valsa de formatura estava quase acabando. James e Lily também não sabiam que a valsa da vida deles também. O Fidelius seria feito; Peter seria escolhido por sugestão de Sirius, para confundir Voldemort; a sombra da traição pairaria sobre Godric's Hollow. No Salão Principal, o presente alegrava a todos com a promessa da despreocupação; a decoração de festa tomava as paredes; as luzes estavam baixas, a música alta. No vilarejo onde viveriam os Potter, a despreocupação não teria lugar. A decoração seria sombria pelo Dia das Bruxas. Peter já teria ido a Voldemort e entregado a vida dos amigos, perdido em sua própria ambição, egoísta e covarde demais para tomar qualquer outra atitude; deixaria até mesmo um amigo levar a culpa, meses depois.

Harry estaria sentado no tapete, vestindo os deliciosos pijamas azuis. James faria fumaça colorida sair da ponta da varinha, e Harry riria, tentando segurar a fumaça com as mãos. Lily entraria na sala, a voz carinhosa; "Harry, meu amor, está na hora de se entregar aos sonhos." James pegaria Harry no colo e o entregaria a Lily, enquanto ela se dirigia lentamente para a escada, cantarolando uma música trouxa. A porta cairia com um estrondo, e James gritaria: "Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu vou distraí-lo..." A risada fria e cruel de Voldemort seria ouvida antes das palavras serem pronunciadas. "Avada Kedavra", e a luz verde encheria o hall, enquanto a vida abandonava o corpo de James Potter.

Lily, no andar de cima, ouviria a voz cruel de Voldemort e gritaria, sabendo exatamente o que havia acontecido. Apertaria Harry contra si, o rosto já tomado de lágrimas, o desespero sobrepondo-se a qualquer outra coisa. Quando a porta se abrisse, deixando Voldemort passar, Lily colocaria Harry no berço atrás de si. "Harry não, Harry não, por favor, Harry não..." imploraria, a voz cansada e tomada de desespero e de uma tristeza tão profunda que seria quase latente. "Saia da frente, sua garota tola. Saia da frente!" "Harry não, por favor, não, me leve no lugar dele..." Mas a voz e a determinação de Voldemort nunca seriam piedosas; seriam firmes, decididas naquela frieza doentia. "Esse é meu último aviso", diria, acreditando ser um ato de bondade. "Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Harry não, Harry não! Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa!" seriam suas últimas palavras, numa explosão desesperada de esperança em vão. "Saia da frente, saia da frente, garota!" Lily não se moveria um centímetro. Não se importaria de morrer, agora que James havia ido; mas não queria que Voldemort lhe tirasse seu maior milagre. Ela teria tempo de ouvi-lo pronunciar uma última vez aquelas palavras, e veria por um milésimo de segundo a luz verde. Depois, não sentiria mais nada. As notas da valsa não tocariam mais, e o som seria apenas o triste chorar do bebê. O último desejo de Lily seria realizado, e Harry permaneceria nesse mundo, para cumprir a Profecia.

A valsa no Salão Principal foi aos poucos acabando. James abraçou Lily, os lábios se tocando em uma carícia íntima e cheia do mais verdadeiro amor. "Eu te amo."

A valsa de formatura havia acabado. Era a última valsa que dançariam, porque a valsa da vida deles não duraria muito mais.

_James __Potter__, nascido em 27 de Março de 1960, morto em 31 de Outubro de 1981._

_Lily__Potter__, nascida em 30 de Janeiro de 1960, morta em 31 de Outubro de 1981._

_O último inimigo que se deve destruir é a morte._

Algumas valsas acabam cedo demais.


End file.
